Crush
by primRose123
Summary: when Hinata is transferred over to team 7 she captures the heart of a certain sensei and cant help but fall for him as he watches her go from a timid child to an extraordinary woman. my first kakahina so please enjoy
1. A timid but kind heart

_**Ch1- a timid but kind heart**_

"Now the names for squad 7" Iruka sensei called out looking at the sheet of paper in his hands. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" I bit my lower lip. It looked like I wouldn't be with Naruto then. It seemed a long time before all the teams were listed and Iruka was finished. My lavender eyes shifted to the face of my new team mate, Kiba.

"Hey Hinata" a confident smirk flashed across pale lips.

I jumped a bit and softly said "oh h-hello" I could feel my cheeks turning slightly pink. My breath hitched and I looked away from him. I wasn't much of a conversationalist. In fact I would usually blush and squeak out two words and then faint if a boy talked to me….one specific boy anyway….Naruto. My lavender eyes shifted to the other corner of the room where the blond was sitting on a desk trying to get Sakura's attention.

As for usual Sakura seemed uninterested as she gazed bluntly at a raven haired boy that drove most young girls crazy, Sasuke. Honestly when I looked at Sasuke all I saw was arrogance. I wasn't one for thinking down on people either. I had a lot of respect for Sasuke's strength but I didn't like the way he looked down on everyone.

That's why I always liked Naruto so much. He was kind to everyone and always kept true to his word. That part of Naruto touched me. I didn't care about the beast locked inside of him. Naruto was Naruto, not a monster that people have tried to make him out to be. Just a lonely child, like me.

Before I knew it the class was filling out the door into the hallway. I quickly stumbled my way to the door and followed everyone out. The sky was gray and it looked as if it were gonna rain soon. I sighed. I'd forgotten my umbrella and it looked like father had forgotten to come get me. I looked around as other children left with their parents. I was 12 now; I could walk home on my own.

I bit my lower lip and started to walk down the street. I could already hear the distant thunder and at the thought of being out in a storm I cringed. Suddenly I began sprinting and quickly turned a corner. I landed on my back and found myself staring up at a tall man. "s-sorry" I managed to stammer out that one word.

He slipped the book he was reading into his pants pocket and looked at me for just a moment "You're a Hyyuga? Miss Hinata I would assume?"

I nodded "y-yes sir"

"You're going to get caught in the middle of a bad storm miss Hinata, would you like me to escort you home?" his voice wasn't full of happiness nor kindness, just a husky whisper.

"No thank you, I don't wanna cause you any trouble" I struggled to my feet "Gomen, I didn't mean to waste your time" I whipped my body around him and ran off in the direction of my house. "Your late" my little sister whispered as she opened the door "and you're all wet"

"Gomen" I shivered as I pushed my hair away from where it clang to my pale face.

"Hinata" my father looked at me from where he sat at the table with his tea in hand "What squad are you on?"

"Squad eight, sir" I said softly wishing my teeth would stop chattering.

"Oh, Try not to hold your team mates back, if you can help it" his tone was gruff and harsh.

I nodded as my heart sank "yes sir" that night seemed endless; all night long I tossed and turned in bed. I couldn't figure out why I wasn't strong. Why I wasn't what my father wanted me to be. "Why am I so pathetic?" I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I buried my face into my pillow.

"Morning" I smiled at Iruka sensei the next morning.

He smiled down at me "Hinata, would you mind coming to see the Hokage with me?"

I nodded but my voice wasn't working with me. I followed Iruka to the hokage's office. My gaze shifted from side to side. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura where standing in a line on one side of the room and Kiba and shino on the other. I tugged lightly on the back of Iuka's shirt.

"Yes?" he looked back at me.

"Um….a…am I in trouble"

He chuckled softly "no Hinata"

The third Hokage leaned forward and folded his hands "Were switching you over to team seven"

"Me?" I whispered confused.

"I feel you would….how should I say develop more with Kakashi sensei. Not to mention that both you and Sasuke have eye jutsu and would make an excellent team."

"Oh"

Kiba muttered "does that mean I have to take that" he pointed to Sakura who sat whining to Kakashi about "not wanting to leave Sasuke"

The old man chuckled "yes Kiba, sakura will be transferred over to your team."

Kiba looked completely irritated. I couldn't help but giggle. Then I realized I would be on Naruto's team after all. At that I couldn't help but smile. "Well go on then" the third Hokage dismissed us. I followed Sasuke and Naruto out into the sunny morning.

"N-Naruto" I felt my cheeks turn beat red.

He looked at me over his shoulder "eh?"

"Um….I j-just wanted t-to…say th-that…"

"Would you spit it out already, I can't hear you when you're mumbling like that" he was stating rather loudly in my face. My heart sped up and the blush on my cheeks spread throughout my entire face. "You're really weird ya know that?"

"Naruto" sensei snapped "leave her alone. That's enough" I walked behind them about four feet. Naruto seemed to be unhappy that Sakura was no longer in the group. We stopped in a large grassy field.

"Where just going to have a few mock battles, it's okay to fight for real. Just remember your not trying to kill your team mate" Kakashi explained bluntly. "Sasuke vs. Naruto and Hinata you'll be fighting me"

I felt my limbs lock up and I began to tremble and shake violently. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder "remember Hinata, it's not a real fight. I won't kill you" I bit my lower lip. No he won't kill me….just throw me into next week.

I sighed "I'm….I'm not much of a fighter"

"That not true, you're a ninja and a Hyyuga" the silver haired man said in a comforting tone patting my head in a manner that made me feel two inches tall.

"Yes, but I'm weak" I whimpered.

"Just try and we'll work on your weak spots"

I stepped back and took a shaken stance, I was aware of the fact that I didn't look fierce and that I looked like I knew I was about to get the crap kicked out of me. He charged at me and I instantly flew across the ground unable to dodge the first hit. A soft whimper escaped my pale lips as I rolled over onto my side. I stood on shaking legs and charged at him full speed. He gracefully dodged my fist and I stumbled forward and landed face first on the ground.

I knew he was holding back, that he could easily hurt me if he wanted. A sigh escaped my pale lips and I whispered "I'm sorry"

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I…I can't" I could feel the tears forming in my lavender eyes now. I couldn't even fight this fight. I didn't wanna waste his time by just falling down every time I tried to make a hit. He sighed and said softly "at your age it's normal to not be the strongest or the bravest." He knelt down in front of me.

"You don't have to worry about all of that now, it comes later in your life" I dried my eyes with my sleeve as he spoke. My gaze shifted to Naruto as he took one of Sasuke's fists to his stomach. The blonde skid across the ground and lay still for a moment. In seeing his pain my heart sank a little deeper into my stomach, only to rise up with hope and admiration when he forced himself to stand up again.

"You really care for Naruto, don't you?"

I jumped a bit and my cheeks turned bright pink. I could only nod and bite my lower lip. "It takes a special girl, Miss Hinata. Naruto has been ridiculed and isolated by the people around him because of the demon inside of him. I'm sure your father has told you all about it."

I nodded. Father had told me several times that I needed to stay far away from Naruto because of the nine tailed fox inside of him. I never cared about any of that though. Naruto was a good person and he cared about the people around him even when the failed him. He didn't deserve to be treated that way.

"You're not afraid of him?"

"N-no sir, not at all"

"You're a timid girl who claims to be weak, but you've got a good heart" his eyes bared a smile I couldn't really see behind the mask that covered his lips. Kakashi stood and forced Naruto off of Sasuke "that's enough of that"

I was still a little shocked. My cheeks were still cherry colored and I was still breathless. "The three of you are going to have to work together. I'm aware that Hinata wasn't here for our little bell exercise but I'm sure she understands team work better then the two of you" he muttered somewhat glaring at Naruto who sat pouting on the ground.

"Tomorrow will be Hinata's first mission with us and I'm sure it'll be ok. Still when you go into see the Hokage, do not be disrespectful, _**Naruto"**_

The blond completely ignored the exaggeration of his name and leapt to his feet "yes a mission!" I looked from the smile on Naruto's face to the vacant expression on Sasuke's. They were so different….and in some ways they were still alike. I sat quietly trying to figure them out. "Like brothers" I whispered to myself.

The walk home didn't seem too long. It was lonely and boring though. I'd made a complete failure of myself today and wasn't at all proud. My father was out back training with my cousin Neji as usual when I walked inside. "Make them some tea or father will have a fit" Hanabi muttered as she walked out of the kitchen. I nodded and got right on making the tea.

My hands trembled as I carried the trey out back. I was nervous about the way the tea was swishing around in the cup as I stumbled toward the door. I hated how clumsy I was. A few drops of tea splashed out of the cup as I whimpered "H-hello Neji" my cousin ignored me as I set the trey down on the porch. Luckily this time I hadn't dropped a cup or dumped tea all over my father.

Realizing I wasn't wanted outback I walked back into the house and sat down on the ledge of my bed. My head fell against my pillow and my lavender eyes fluttered closed. I wasn't really tiered at all. I still felt ashamed of myself for backing down from a mock battle of all things. _"You're a timid girl, but you have a good heart"_ those words….made my heart race and my body heat up.

"Hinata" my younger sister called from down the hall.

"Yes?" I shot up from my bed and my eyes popped open.

"There's a guy here for you"

"A guy?" I whispered as I crept down the hall.

Kakashi sensei was standing in the door way with my sister waiting for me.

"What is it?" I whispered timidly.

"I want to train with you a bit more today, you didn't exactly participate much today."

I muttered a soft apology and followed him out the door. We didn't walk back out to the training field. "Sensei, where are we going?"

"You didn't stammer"

"I…don't always stammer…."

"Every time you've spoken since we met I have heard you stammer in every sentence"

"I'm s-sorry"

"And you're always apologizing"

"Only when I've caused a problem" my voice was timid.

"You're not causing a problem by stammering, you just said you were sorry for it"

I bit my lower lip "father s-says it's annoying"

"I see" was all he said as we entered a small grove. It was pretty much empty, nothing but grass and a lake filled with filthy dark green water. I stood and began to fidget with my index fingers as I often did when I was nervous or even flustered.

"Just throw a few kunai at that target to get started"

I gingerly lifted a kunai from my pouch and clumsily threw it at the target where it clung to a tree branch. The first one landed just above the target and stuck there in the bark of the tree. The second one didn't even make it and fell to the ground. I sighed and lifted a third and a fourth and a fifth, each was a fail that just didn't make it to the target.

I threw them until I was out of breath and my throat felt dry and my lungs burned. I'd cut my hand several times by grabbing the blade of the kunai while taking it out of my pouch. All the while my sensei sat and observed every move I made. A loud squeak erupted from the back of my throat as I fell to my knees in exhaustion. "I'm sorry, sensei, I can't" my breathing was loud and labored.

"You did good. You didn't stop once to look at the gashes in your hands and even though you were missing you didn't get frustrated and give up. That's good." His voice was sharp but kind as he spoke "now give me your hand"

I smiled faintly holding out my bleeding hand for him to bandage. I watched as he quickly but gently wrapped my hand in gauzes. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, get some sleep and remember to be on time tomorrow" he sounded like he knew he didn't have to tell me to show up, he knew I would.


	2. saved by the beast

**_Ch2- saved by the beast_**

I sighed and rested my head in my hands as Naruto complained about sensei being late. My gaze shifted to Sasuke who seemed to be relaxing in the shade of a great oak. I was almost tempted to go sit next to him. It was almost 90 degrees outside and the shade looked inviting. "N-Naruto" I stammered.

He looked down at me where I sat on the ground with my back against the post of the village gate. "I'm sure he'll be here soon" I tried to keep my voice from cracking. I always had so much to say to the blue eyed blond but it never came out right.

"Hello you three sorry I'm late"

I stood and smiled "that's okay sens-"Naruto cut me off "**_WHERE WERE YOU WHY ARE YOU LATE_**"

"Patients is a virtue" Kakashi muttered signaling us to follow him. We all walked into the hokage's office quietly and awaited our mission. He began to slowly read off a list of D rank missions. I bit my lower lip when I saw the anxious look on the hyper blondes face. I lifted my hand to grab his sleeve before he leapt to his feet "We're sick of these little baby missions we wanna go on a real one" I watched as Sasuke buried his face into his hand "Idiot" he mumbled.

My gaze drifted to the face of the third Hokage who seemed tired of having this argument. "Fine, you want a real mission, I'll give you one." My heart all but leapt out of my chest. I couldn't handle a mission above a c rank. "You'll escort a young lady home, there are a few rough ninja after her and she needs protection. Kakashi can you handle that?"

I bit my lower lip hoping he's say no; suddenly I broke out into a sweat and began to tremble and shake. "Yes, my group is capable enough" my heart sank and an irony taste filled my mouth from where I bit my lip to hard.

"Is she alright?" I heard the old man ask with concern in his tone.

"Hinata" Kakashi's voice sounded like a far off blurred echo.

"Hinata" the next voice was Naruto's.

"What's wrong with her" the next voice was Sasuke's and after that everything went black.

My eyes opened in the infirmary. Kakashi was sitting on the ledge of my bed along with Naruto and Sasuke. "What happened?"

"You keeled over, that's what happened" Naruto stated loudly enough for the entire village to hear. I felt my cheeks grow warm and I covered my face with my hands.

Kakashi said "Your all gonna be just fine on this mission, I'll protect you all with my life" I tried to relax when we left the infirmary. How could I relax? An escort mission? "WHOA" Naruto's voice forced my head up. "What is it" I squeaked walking to his side. "She is gorgeous" I felt my heart sink a little when I looked up at the young woman we were supposed to escort home.

She was tall and slender with creamy white skin and icy blue eyes. Her hair was long and dark black with elegant curls that followed her perfectly. I was a little jealous. I wasn't beautiful the way that she was.

"This is Lady Mitsuki Fuhara; we need to escort her back to her village"

Naruto leapt up and yelled out "DON'T YOU WORRY LADY I'M THE GREATEST NINJA WHO EVER LIVED AND I WILL PROTECT YOU"

Sasuke and I sat back quietly and watched him make an utter fool of himself. "I spend too much time with this kid" Sasuke muttered under his breath. I wanted to stick up for Naruto but only managed to squeak out the words "he's just a little….e-excited"

Sasuke raised a thick eyebrow at me "what do you see in him?"

"He…he is kind" I felt my cheeks turned bright pink.

"You're pathetic" his tone was cold and made me cringe.

"I'm not too fond of you either, Sasuke" I was surprised when my voice didn't crack or fail me. The raven haired boy looked somewhat shocked. It was like no girl had ever been rude to him before. I didn't like to be rude but Sasuke deserved it….or at least I think he did.

The walk through the woods seemed endless. No one seemed to speak but Naruto and Sasuke kept trying to show each other up at everything, even something as simple as how fast they were walking turned into a challenge. I just quietly sat back and watched. Kakashi stopped abruptly and looked around with an alert look on his face "SASUKE GRAB HINATA" he commanded. On command the dark haired boy caught my arm and threw me behind him "stay there" a group of Ninja leapt out from the shadows of the trees.

I stared up at Sasuke from where I now sat in the dirt "I wanna h-help" I whimpered.

"Stay out of it" he shot me a glare over his shoulder. Chains flew and Naruto moved sloppily to fight a red head on the left of the group of rouges. My gaze shifted to Kakashi as he gracefully slaughtered two of them without even so much as letting them cut him. I leapt to my feet when Naruto fell to the ground in and let out a pained yelp.

"Hinata" Kakashi yelled as I sprinted over to him. I pulled Naruto's limp body into my arms "It'll be okay" I squeaked as he groaned in pain. A dangerous amount of blood was pouring from a wound in his side. I placed my hands over it and focused my chakra on his wound. I knew it would take a lot to heal him I didn't care I wouldn't let Naruto die. I could feel the energy draining from my body as the wound slowly closed up.

"Hey little girl" I yelped as a large man grabbed me up by my hair and lifted me high above the ground. "Let her go" an all too familiar voice hissed. Out the corner of my eye I saw a red ora surround Naruto where he lay on the ground. My eyed closed as I winced in pain. Strong arms caught me before I fell to the ground as the man's grip let up.

"Kakashi sensei" I whimpered as I looked up at him.

"Don't worry, your gonna be ok"

I don't remember what happen after that. I remember seeing Naruto and then watching him stand with red eyes and a fierce look on his usually kind face. After that nothing. "What happened?" I asked softly.

"Naruto saved you" sensei said as his eyes shifted to Sasuke who was sitting down beside Naruto's unconscious body.

"Is he alright?" my heart began to race and I could feel my loss of chakra taking its toll on me. I felt weaker than usual and it hurt to move. Kakashi nodded "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, is lady Fuhara okay?"

My gaze shifted to where she stood at Sasuke's side. Her kimono was drenched in mud and she looked unhappy. "You brats aren't capable of this mission. I could have died" she hissed.

Sasuke stood and muttered "just stop, the only one who came close to death was Naruto you were perfectly fine. You just got a little dirty"

I stood on shaking legs "I'm sorry Miss Fuhara; we will do better next time"

"Shut up, kid" for being so beautiful she sure had a poisonous voice. I didn't notice that when I first saw her. She seemed calm and composed. Turns out she's a spoiled brat. Not that I would ever say that out loud. Kakashi carried Naruto until we got to an inn to say at for the night. The room wasn't very extravagant; in fact it was pretty small and only had three beds. The floor was nothing but rough, scratched wood and the walls were a dull burgundy color. I took a seat at the foot of one of the three small beds "I'll sleep on the floor" I volunteered shyly.

"No Hinata, you and lady Fuhara can share a bed and then Naruto and Sasuke can share one as well, I'll take the third" Kakashi said in protest.

"I don't really want to-" I was going o say I didn't want to be a bother but my sensei cut me off.

"Hinata, please don't argue with me tonight" I wasn't used to anyone telling me of all people they didn't want to argue. He knew I wasn't trying to start anything. For a moment I studied his movement. He was hurt. The stagger in his step said so.

"Kakashi sensei" I squeaked as I dashed toward him just before he crumbled and fell to the wooden floor.

"What's wrong with him" Naruto said in a much softer tone than usual.

"I think he was stabbed during the fight" I softly probed his torso through his shirt with my fingers. When I saw the crimson spot in the side of his shirt that seemed to be growing with every minuet i looked at it.

"Can you help him" Sasuke muttered, speaking for the first time since Naruto fell unconscious after the fight. I nodded and slowly, timidly unzipped his green vest and gingerly lifted it off of him. The black shit beneath was tight. It made his mussels look toned and defined. I could feel my cheeks grow warm. I almost felt stupid.

My fingers ran across the base of his black shirt and curled around the rim. My heart leapt out of my chest when his large hand gripped my wrist "D-don't worry about it Hinata, I'm fine" he grunted and forced himself to sit up.

"B-but sensei" my voice was only a ghost of a whisper.

"I'm fine" he reassured me.

I wanted to call him a liar….that wouldn't be like me. I never raised my voice. I never spoke ill of anyone…I whipped my head around when a gentle hand found my shoulder. "N-Naruto…" I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"You did good-" Sasuke cut him off "You did what you could, give it up already…loser"


	3. he believes in me

**_Ch3- he believes in me_**

I tossed and turned in my bed that night. I kept thinking of how Naruto glowed with that red ora, how he'd saved me. Lady Fuhara was sound asleep. No matter how much I moved she didn't even stir. She was another one of those people I wasn't fond of. Like Sasuke she was rude and arrogant, and thought everyone was so far beneath her she could walk all over them.

I decided that she wasn't a "lady" of any kind. So I wouldn't call her by that name. She would just be Miss. Misaki Fuhara to me. The sheets rustled softly as I shifted my feet to the cold wooden floor. It creaked as I walked toward the window and stepped out onto the fire escape. "Sasuke" I squeaked. He was sitting silently on the railing of the fire escape.

"What are you doing out here" he muttered without even glancing at me.

"I couldn't sleep" I found myself looking at my feet. I hated Sasuke for looking down on people….maybe it was because everybody looked down to him. They showed him how high he was….girl praised him…boy envied him….maybe it's not arrogance but…something else. A state of being maybe.

He didn't say anything.

"Sasuke" my voice was only a whisper.

He looked at me over his shoulder "Huh?"

I wanted to ask him why he was so arrogant "What do you think of Miss Fuhara?"

"She's a spoiled brat, why?"

I sighed and boosted myself up onto the railing next to him "no reason" I folded my hands in my lap.

The sky was pitch black without a single star. This certainly wasn't like a scene you'd see in a stupid teenage love story movie. The air was cold and the sky was ugly. The atmosphere seemed dark and distant.

"It must be nice" he sighed.

"Huh?" I somewhat squeaked.

"Being part of the main branch, I bet your family's really close" I think that was the most id ever heard Sasuke talk in my entire life.

"a-actually" I stammered "my sister and I are the only ones that are close. My father favors her because she's stronger. According to him I'm just the 'ugly little weak girl who gets in the way'" I sighed thinking back on all of fathers comments.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me "it's only because you look like your mom"

"Excuse me?"

"She used to….ummm baby sit me, before she died" he muttered scratching the back of his head "you look just like her"

"I've only gotten to see her in pictures" I gave him a sad smile "she was really pretty though"

He didn't say anything.

"What about your family?" I asked with a faint smile.

"Gone" and with that he shifted off of the railing and walked back into the hotel room. I stared up at the sky. I knew I didn't look like mom. I wasn't pretty like she was. The gleam of a single star caught my eye and I looked up at it. It looked lonely. Weird to think of It that way but for miles the sky seemed starless. All except for that one star. I bit my lower lip and thought of what I should wish for. I knew wishing on stars was childish and stupid, but sometimes it gave me a little bit of hope and that was a good thing.

"Please let Kakashi sensei be okay, and Naruto to."

If I went to sleep that night I didn't remember it. I yawned as we got back on the forest trail. The morning air was freezing and it kept me awake. Violent trembles raged through my slender form. Worry filled my heart as Kakashi sensei stumbled while he walked ahead of us. His staggering was hardly noticeable. But I hardly missed anything.

Naruto had gone back to being his usual hyper self. Sasuke seemed forget our conversation last night. "Hey, little blue haired girl" miss Fuhara called from behind me.

"My n-name is Hinata" I said quietly as I turned to face her.

"Yeah whatever, how much farther is it. I can't stand those stupid hotels"

"It'll be another 3 days, Miss Fuhara" I turned my back to her and kept walking.

"Excuse me you little brat?" she sounded peeved.

"Huh?" I looked at her over my shoulder. I kept myself calm. I'd dug my own grave and I was going to lay in it. I wasn't taking anything back.

'My name is Lady Misaki Fuhara, Miss Hinori Hyyuga"

"Lady is a title someone must earn Miss Fuhara. And for the last time my name is-"a large hand gripped my shoulder "that's enough" Kakashi said softly "stop it"

I did as he asked. It was another long day. Although we weren't attacked even once. Miss Fuhara suddenly missed the dirty hotel room once she was introduced to a tent. Still she was the first to fall asleep. The rest of us were sitting around the camp fire Sasuke had lit.

Naruto was leaned against the log I was sitting on and his cheek rested against my knee, it was awfully distracting and I just hoped no one would notice my cheeks turning pink. Sasuke was lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head and Kakashi sat up on a log across from Naruto and me.

"Kakashi sensei is this mission almost over, I can't stand that woman" Naruto wined.

"Says the boy who said and I quote 'She is gorgeous' and started drooling upon seeing her" Sasuke muttered with a soft chuckle.

"That was before I spent 2 hours with her" he leapt to his feet "some princess she is"

"Lady….it's a title one earns. It means something and she just….she throws it in the dirt" I whispered. The 3 of them looked up at me. I think it was the first time Sasuke had raised his head in the past two hours. "i-im sorry" I squeaked.

"You just shocked us is all" Naruto gave me a warm smile "we've just never heard you talk like that"

"I have" Sasuke said in a matter-a-factual tone "apparently she's not to 'fond' of me"

"Wow Hinata" Naruto smirked holding up his hand for a high five.

I simply looked at him for a moment before hesitantly touching my fingers to the palm of his hand. The rest of the night passed pretty quickly. I actually remembered going to sleep. We managed to get into her village quicker then we'd thought. I guess Kakashi had expected more fights. We only ran into that one.

Miss Fuhara's home was large and the first thing you saw walking in was a picture of a little boy that couldn't have been more than six years old. "That's my son" she stated softly "his name was Rungmaru"

"Was?" Naruto asked.

"He was….killed…..last month"

I'd never given thought to the fact that maybe Misaki Fuhara was bitter for a reason. Id given thought to Sasuke's arrogance but never Misaki's bitterness. She'd lost her son. No mother should have to bury their child. The rain storm outside kept us in for the night. We finally ate a good meal. "If you don't mind my asking" Kakashi said as he finished eating "where is your husband"

"Away, for now. We fought a lot after Rungmaru was killed….." she was quiet as she spoke.

I felt bad for her. All alone in this big house. With a ghost of a memory hanging over her head and a fight waiting at every phone call. My lavender eyes shifted to the picture of Rungmaru that hung proudly on the wall behind me. He was a small boy with a big hyper smile that filled with laughter and starry blue eyes full of wonder. His hair was pink and his skin was pale.

The thought of that little boy dead made me sick to my stomach. The room grew all too silent and the only sound was the beating of the rain against the windows. It made dinner awkward and uncomfortable. We were each given our own room. My room was large and the bed was comfortable. The walls were a pretty shade of purple and the sheets were violet. The only problem was the huge window that over looked the ocean. From a distance it was pretty but the storm outside made everything scary and waves crashed violently against the rocks that lined the shore.

I sat near the window ceil and stared out at the storm. Only the sound of Kakashi's voice caught my attention. He was in the hallway outside my door talking to Miss Fuhara.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop disrespecting Hinata; she has a low self esteem that can't afford to get any lower."

"Why is it that you care so much?"

"She's a smart girl; she'd make a wonderful strategist or medical ninja. I honestly think she needs a little encouragement and she can do it."

"You believe in that little screw up don't you?"

"That little "screw up" as you so creatively put it has been sitting in the middle living a hell since the say she count walk. I'd bet my life on her"

I felt my heart race and my cheeks turn pink. He believes in me. That was all I could think.


	4. lies to mask the truth and his feelings

Ch4- lies to mask the truth

Again I found myself staring blankly out the window. The fog seemed to get thicker and thicker. I thought back to the cold mornings we'd spent in the woods. "Was there fog?" I asked thin air. My eyes widened. Before we were attacked, there was a light fog that lifted when it was all over. I leapt to my feet and activated my byakugan.

I searched through the heavy fog. I counted _three no four no seven _ninja heading toward the house. "Kakashi sensei" I screamed spinning around to run out into the hall. Lightning cracked "Sensei" I yelled running toward his room. He was sleep. I leapt up on top of him and shook his shoulders violently.

"Sensei wake up" I begged.

"H-Hinata" he groaned as he opened his eyes. It was then that I noticed he wasn't wearing his mask. His face was pale and beautiful. "What is it?"

"There are rouge ninja heading this way" my voice was urgent and louder than usual. I felt him jolt just before he sat up. "go get Sasuke and Naruto, ill go get Lady Fuhara"

I did as he asked and ran down the hall. "Guys" I yelled bursting into their room. Sasuke was up first. He looked like he knew what was going on. Naruto groaned and rolled over "10 more minutes"

Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and flung him to the floor. I winced when he fell with a thud. "We have to go" I squeaked. Naruto stood and yawned "what's going on"

"God you're an idiot" Sasuke hissed.

"Some rouges are coming this way" I explained briefly. Unlike the rest of us Naruto was extremely excited and ready to fight. The three of us ran out toward the peer. Kakashi wasn't anywhere near the house. "He left us" Naruto exclaimed loudly. I looked around "be quiet" I hushed him.

"You hear something?" the blonde asked bluntly.

I nodded. A yelp erupted from the back of my throat when a large hand grasped my arm. Naruto and Sasuke took different fighting stances. "Hey wait" a figure broke through the fog. He was tall and handsome. "That girls a Hyyuga"

I struggled against the man who had a hold of me. "Take her with us, I can't find Misaki so we'll take her" he said in a demanding voice.

"Hinata" Naruto screamed as I struggled against the arms that bond me. Sasuke leapt into the air and threw a kunai in the man's direction. Before I knew it Sasuke and Naruto were gone. The large man threw me to the ground next to the ocean.

"they sent a bunch of little kids to protect Misaki Fuhara" he chuckled.

I leapt to my feet and made a break for it. His large hand grabbed my arm and he threw me back to the ground "don't try it missy, I know who you are Hinata Hyyuga. You're the main branches biggest mess up."

"If you know I'm week why would you even waste time kidnapping me" I winced as I sat up.

"Kakashi Hatake isn't week and he'll come after you"

I looked toward the water. I thought of when dad loved me. When he told me stories before bed. Stories like Cinderella and snow white …..And sleeping beauty. In each story a pretty young girl sat around and waited for her prince charming to come and save her.

Maybe I needed saving, I didn't want him to save me. I wanted to be strong enough to save myself. I just wasn't.

Normal POV

"Where is Hinata" the older man asked as he approached Naruto and Sasuke.

"Where were you" Naruto hissed "she's gone"

"Let's go" the silver haired man broke out into a sprint as the younger boys followed.

"You don't even know where she is" Sasuke called to him.

"I'll find her"

"Where's Lady Fuhara?" Naruto asked bluntly as he ran.

"Safe for now" Kakashi promptly pushed his headband away from his sharringon eye.

Sasuke eyes widened. That jutsu was indigenous to the Uchiha clan. For a moment he thought that maybe Kakashi was….but that was impossible all the Uchiha's were dead except for him and Itachi.

Hinata's POV

I began to wriggle my hands free from the ropes that now bound them. "Hinata" Naruto's voice forced my head upwards. He quickly pulled the gag away from my mouth. "N-Naruto the blind fold" I asked him quietly to remove that to.

I didn't like not being able to see and I didn't have the energy to use byakugan. He ignored me "no time for that stuff right now" and lifted me into his arms bridal style "I got ya, let's get out of here" I couldn't see, I could feel the wind against my face as it blew my short hair away from my pale skin.

"Geez your light, you should eat more" Naruto commented randomly. I kept trying to wriggle out of the robed around my hands. Next there was a loud explosion and I flew through the air. The knot in the rope around my hands loosened and I broke free just before crashing to the rocky terrain below. I skid through the stones and dirt. A wince erupted from the back of my throat as my bag slammed against a large rock. My vision blurred as Sasuke and Kakashi fought the rouges. I didn't see Naruto anywhere. As my eyes closed I felt gentle arms pull me close. "Naruto" my voice cracked just as my consciousness slipped away from me.

My eyes opened in a familiar white room. The leaf village infirmary. Like before the three of them were sitting there and waiting for me. "T-thank you for saving me Naruto" I gave him a faint smile. Sasuke went to open his mouth but Kakashi shushed him. I just smiled at Naruto. He'd come through for me. Like he always came through.

"I'm glad you're alright" Kakashi smiled and stood up. Sasuke quickly followed him out of the room.

Normal POV

"Why didn't you tell her it was you that saved her" Sasuke asked following Kakashi toward the waiting room.

"The faith she has in Naruto gives her strength. If letting her believe her saved her will make her stronger then let her" he said with a sad smile.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes "but you care about her"

"She is a student, the same as you or Naruto. I care about you all"

Sasuke sighed in frustration "I was trying to be nice for once and tell you what I think is right. But fine, hide your stupid emotions-"

"Honestly, who are you to talk about emotion?" Kakashi muttered "what would you know about feelings for someone?"

"Maybe not a lot, but I know if you never tell her the truth you'll look back a few years from now and regret it"


	5. Whoever means the most to you

**_Ch5- whoever means the most to you_**

**_Six months later_**

Labored breaths escaped my lips in huffs as I rapidly slammed my fists into the trunk of a tree. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting somewhere on the other side of the training ground. Kakashi was late again. I guess we'd all gotten used to his being so late all the time, and it hardly fazed us now. We just found something to practice or do until he showed up.

A cool wind moved through my short blue hair and I looked over my shoulder toward the boys. Sasuke moved swiftly and beautifully as he threw a leg over Naruto's head in an attempt to kick him across the ground. Naruto not half as gracefully dodged the attempt and thrust a fist into Sasuke's stomach, referring to Sasuke a little girl.

When blue lighting filled Sasuke's hand I knew it was time to intervene. "Boys" I called softly as I walked toward them "BOYS" I raised my voice a bit to get their attention. The two of them sighed and then called a quits.

"Good job Hinata" sensei surprised us forcing me to jump about 3 feet back. Naruto opened his mouth to complain about Kakashi being late. Sasuke closed the blond's mouth with his hand. "Sorry I'm so late"

"It's alright, sensei…..I'm sure you have a reason" I sighed knowing he'd gotten caught up in his reading that make out paradise book again. "We don't have any new missions today, although you three did wonderfully transporting that scroll to the land of grain last time"

"Thank you" Naruto and I said at the same time. His voice was louder than mine and pretty much drown it out. I looked to Sasuke and somewhat waited for him to say something. He looked calm and composed as usual. Still….at the chuning exams…..

_Flashback_

_"SASUKE NO" I squeaked as purple smoke cleared_ and Sasuke stood glaring menacingly at the sound ninja that stood before us. "Who did this to you" he shot a look in my direction. I looked down at the gash that ran though my right arm and the blood spot that had seeped through my pant leg. Some idiot was bold enough to stand and proclaim it was him.

Sasuke made a move in his direction. "NO" I screamed grasping his wrist.

He didn't turn to face me "No, this isn't you" I felt tears forming in my eyes. I didn't know what to do. He moved to force his arm away from me I tugged him toward me and caught his lips in a chaste kiss. My cheeks turned pink. It was my first kiss. I could hear Ino complaining in the back ground. Sasuke's hands roughly grasped my shoulders, then his grip grew lighter and lighter until he was no long holding onto me.

The kiss ended and I stared up into his eyes. I knew my cheeks were pink. His face was pretty much emotionless but he whispered a soft "thank you…Hinata" I could feel my heart pounding as I turned my back to him with a light "no big deal"

Flashback over

I still wasn't sure of what happened to Sasuke back in those woods. Kakashi was never told about any of it. Still ever since then Sasuke had grown a little bit colder every day. "Go on and eat your lunches" Kakashi smiled lightly. Naruto was off toward where we'd set our food in an instant. Sasuke simply sauntered off in that direction.

I sat down in the grass where I stood and rested my head in my hands. "Is something bothering you, Hinata?" Kakashi knelt down in front of me.

I looked up at him 'Just…a lot on my mind I guess"

"Like?"

"Like that mission a few months back….the one with Lady Fuhara"

"What about it?"

"I just…parts of it didn't make sense in my head is all"

"Anything else?"

"The exams"

"Did something happen?"

My mind flaId back to Sasuke's voice "_don't you even think of telling anyone about this mark"_

I shook my head "and the fight with Neji to…."

"You were brave during that fight" he gave me a reassuring smile.

"I lost"

"You stood your ground and for that you became a little stronger"

"I still fell down half dead" I whispered out of disgust for myself.

He tilted my chin up with his finger and turned my cheeks bright pink "I have never in my entire life seen the perseverance and compassion I see in you, in anyone else, not even once." His voice was sincere and it made me smile.

"Really?"

"To be honest Hinata, you're not the strongest ninja ever, but I like how kind you are"

I found myself chewing on my lower lip. A mix of emotions swarmed in my stomach. Emotions like happiness and warmth and something else I couldn't quite place. I turned my head away from him and bluId faintly. He chuckled and stood up. I pulled my knees against my chest "I'm not hungry" I said softly.

"You better eat something before were done training here" he said calmly and began to walk away from me in the direction of the boys. Emptiness filled my chest as I watched him walk away. Every time he moved a pace forward…a pace farther away it got a little easier to breathe. It seemed when he was around sometimes my mind got fogged up and it hurt to breathe.

I stood on shaking legs and started to walk toward the boys. Naruto handed me my lunch and I took a seat next to Sasuke in the grass. "How is it" I asked softly.

He looked at me and muttered "fine"

"I….I just worry" I fumbled with my fingers as I spoke.

He rose an eyebrow at me "I hardly understand you Hinata"

"What?"

"Any girl in the leaf would kill to be you. You kissed me. You're as shy as ever and act no different. Another girl would've run around and told everyone and you didn't, why is that"

"Ino and sakura saw it happen, they were there. Also I'm not the type to run around and brag. Six months Sasuke I'd figure you knew that by now" I said in her usual soft tone.

He glanced at her and then looked away once more. "HINATA" a familiar voice filled the air. Hinata looked up and saw a certain brown haired boy running toward her from the other side of the field.

"Hey Kiba" Naruto jumped up and waved.

The brunet approached the tiny blue haired girl and pulled her to her feet by her hands "I have a question" he gave her a charming smile.

"Ummm sure" I squeaked backing up a bit.

Sasuke clenched his fists until his finger nails dug into his palms. Kakashi watched intently and Naruto continued to stuff ramen into his mouth. "You know how that fall formal thing is coming up?"

"Kiba….I…don't know" I whimpered as her cheeks turned a cute shade of pink.

"Oh come on Hina, please" he closed his hands around one of mine.

I inhaled and slowly exhaled "Kiba I….well….s-sure" the words didn't seem to fit right with my voice. They left a bitter taste on my lips. I didn't hate Kiba; he was one of my best friends….but he'd always been like an older brother to me.

The lights were on when I walked inside my house after training that night. It was around ten pm. I looked around "Hanabi" I called for my sister.

"There're sleeping" Neji called from the living room. Some times when he stayed late training with dad. I sauntered into the living room.

"N-Neji Nii-san…..do you…umm…love Tenten?"

His pale cheeks turned a pink color that made him almost resemble me "w-why do you ask"

"Well….I think I love Naruto….but….sometimes around…this other guy…."

My cousin stood and crossed the room and placed a hand on my shoulder "whoever means the most to you"

"Thanks" I smiled softly at the boy I was almost sure hated me. It seemed over time Neji forgot his hatred for me and started to act more like a friend of the family. Still he was always here if I needed him. I didn't sleep well that night. Part of me wished I'd said no to Kiba because now I had to worry about buying a dress. It was just one more thing to add to what I already had to get done. Right now I just wanted to get stronger.


	6. For the nights i cant remember

**_The bold italics are the lyrics to the song that's playing. Enjoy_**

**_Ch6- for the nights I cant remember_**

My pale fingers ran down the skirt of my white dress. It was just past my knees and spaghetti strapped and had no detail in it what so ever. I moved my fingers up to the silk choker around my neck. I didn't look like myself. Although the dress was extremely plain and pure white, I still felt like it was to much.

"You look really pretty" Hanabi smiled softly from the door way.

I turned a bit on my heel and said "thanks"

My little sister gave me a quick hug before I walked out the door to wait for Kiba. He was on time as usual. I sighed and constantly looked to the sky as we walked there. "You look nice" Kiba muttered softly as we entered the school parking lot. The gym was decorated beautifully with florescent colored lanterns and beautiful lights.

My eyes shifted to Sakura who was wearing a long green sleeveless dress with a long slit up the left leg. She was scolding Naruto for being a little late to pick her up. "How'd he swing that one" Kiba raised an eyebrow in their direction.

"Is she a good team mate?" I asked softly.

"No, she's bossy and makes everyone miss you, Kurenai sensei checks up on you every day by taking to him" Kiba shrugged.

**_I see it in the way you would do  
>When no one else could ever get through<br>Holding back till I come around  
>Time and time again you wait for me to come in. <em>**

"really" I asked timidly.

"yeah"

My lavender eyes shifted toward Kakashi, who stood silently in the corner of the room. "'I'll be right back" I smiled softly and crossed to the other side of the room.

**_And did you really look my way?  
>Cause no one could've seen this coming<br>I would never let you down  
>If I was running backwards in full time <em>**

"Why are you here Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm security " he gave me a soft smile.

"I see" I began to fumble with my fingers.

"You look beautiful, Hinata" he said softly.

I felt the blood rush color to my cheeks "T-thank you"

"Would you care for one dance" his hand was out reached for mine.

My cheeks grew warmer and I could feel the blush spreading "s-sure" my heart kicked against my ribs like crazy.

**_So I can and I will and you'll see  
>your hero come running<br>over and over tonight _**

I placed my hand in his and his long fingers closed around it. My heart beat filled my ears and it almost drown out the song. Part of me was afraid he could hear it. He was taller than me. By a lot. I only came up to his chest. My free hand rested just above his forearm. His rested on my waist.

**_And I do wanna love you  
>If you see me running back<br>And I do wanna try  
>Because if falling for you girl is crazy<br>Then I'm going out of my mind  
>So hold back your tears this time <em>**

We began to glide with the music. I found myself smiling like a fool. I knew my cheeks were still pink. Due to his mask it was a little hard to read the expression on his face. But what I could see of his eyes said he was smiling to.**_  
>Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody<br>but you believed that I could be somebody  
>you put your world on hold for me<br>Gave a way to follow failure through the fire _**

He spun me around and then pulled me back in. I leaned back against his arm and then brought my hand up to his shoulder. "I didn't know you could dance" he said with a smile.

"I took lessons when I was little" I returned his smile.

**_I need you to know I will  
>Believe me girl I'm so tired of running<br>I just wanna hold your hand  
>Stare at you like you've got everything I need <em>**

Again he spun me out and pulled me back in and we began to slow down. He moved gracefully. More gracefully then Sasuke ever had. In those few moments whenever he spin me outward and my dress flowed out around my legs I felt graceful and beautiful. I'd never felt more beautiful in my entire life. My heart was still beating in my chest like a drum. **_  
>And I can and I will and you'll see<br>your hero come running  
>over and over tonight <em>**

Somehow or another arms felt familiar. I could place when he'd held me before.

An Anbu grasped Kakashi's shoulder and we stopped moving. "what is it" Kakashi looked at him over his shoulder.

"Orochimaru" was all he'd said.

My eyes grew wide. I thought back to that mark on Sasuke's neck. The man who'd bit him…he'd called himself Orochimaru.

**_And I do wanna love you  
>If you see me running back<br>And I do wanna try  
>Because if falling for you girl is crazy<br>Then I'm going out of my mind  
>So hold back your tears this time <em>**

"Sensei" I grasped his sleeve with my hand.

"Hinata" for a moment the fuzziness in my head centered. I remembered back to six months ago.

_A wince erupted from the back of my throat as my bag slammed against a large rock. My vision blurred as Sasuke and Kakashi fought the rouges. I didn't see Naruto anywhere. As my eyes closed I felt gentle arms pull me close. "Naruto" my voice cracked just as my consciousness slipped away from me._

That wasn't Naruto's voice…..it was….."Sensei it was you who saved me" I whispered with wide eyes. He'd held me in his arms when he'd saved me that day.**_  
>What if I never said to you I was dynamite? (dynamite)<br>What if I never told you I'm afraid to cry? (and I wanna cry)  
>What if I never let you down and said,<br>"I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember"  
>What if I never said to you I would try? (yeah) <em>**

He kissed my hand and smiled "yes" and then he exited the gym with the Anbu in a hurry. I stared blankly at the door as the music that filled the air settled in around me.

**_And I do wanna love you  
>If you see me running back<br>And I do wanna try  
>Because if falling for you girl is crazy<br>Then I'm going out of my mind  
>So hold back your tears this time <em>**

"Hinata" Kiba's voice forced me to look over my shoulder.

"I thought you ditched me" he chuckled grabbing my hand. It felt awkward. Kiba was indeed like my brother. "I…um…I don't feel good Kiba, I just wanna go set down"

"Awe okay" he gave me an understanding smile and let my hand go. I sauntered over to the bleachers and sat down beside a very lonely Naruto.

"You okay, Hinata" he asked me softly.

I looked up at him as I folded my hands in my lap.

I simply nodded "how come your just sitting here, your date not like you planned it would be?"

He sighed and pointed toward the other side of the gym.

**_And I do wanna love you (I wanna love you)  
>and I do wanna try (I wanna try)<br>because if falling for you girl is crazy  
>Then I'm going out of my mind (whoa-oh)<br>so hold back your tears this time (yeah)  
>Hold back your tears this time<br>Ooh-hoo_**

Sakura was slow dancing in the arms of a certain Rock Lea. I'd noticed her taking a small interest in him during the chuning exams. Never really guessed they'd wind up together. I somewhat smiled because lea looked happy….still I felt bad for Naruto.

"Um Naruto….i know I'm not Sakura….but….one dance might make you feel a little better" I suggested faintly.

"Thanks Hinata" he grasped my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

The song came to a soft end


	7. you were the only one who could save me

**_Ch7- you were the only one _**

**_2 years later_**

"Where is he" Naruto was marching around in circles the next morning while the two of us waited for sensei and for Sasuke.

"To be honest I'm worried about Sasuke….it not like him to be late"

"Your right" Naruto said pointedly.

I leaned back against the post of the village gate. We'd been sitting here for almost two hours now "maybe we misunderstood him and were supposed to be at the training ground instead of the village gate" I whispered meekly.

"No its Saturday we always meet here on Saturdays" the blond muttered moving his arms up and down for emphasis.

"Your right" I said softly.

"Hinata" Kurenai approached us "Kakashi is busy today, you guys were given the day off"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEBODY TOLD US" Naruto groaned loudly.

The rest of the day went by excruciatingly slowly. I had almost nothing to do and I just worried about Kakashi the entire time. It was hard not to worry, he didn't show up today. I stared blankly out my bedroom window. I was dressed for bed, wearing a pair of black sweat shorts and a white tank top with a lavender colored kimono that flowed down to my ankles. The sky was dark and cloudy. It looked like it was going to storm at any moment now. I glanced around from building top to star to the road to the figure walking along it. My eyes rested on Sasuke. He was walking down the street….with a….purple back pack strapped to his back.

I quietly leapt up onto the window ceil so I was down on my knees. My squinted my eyes to see him better. He was heading for the village gates. With one swift movement I leapt out of my window and landed on my feet. I took off running toward him full jumping him from behind. He tumbled to the ground and I held onto him with my arms locked around his shoulders. My head smacked against the back of his. "Ow" I muttered shaking it off.

"Why couldn't I hear you" he growled behind his breath as his breathing grew labored as if the fall had knocked the wind out of him. My chest heaved up and down against his back as I panted. My lungs burned from running.

"A" I panted "good ninja is always silent" my breath was as labored as his way and my heart was going for miles. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk" he muttered.

"Then what's the back pack for?"

He rolled me over onto my back and I stared up into his Cole black eyes. "I have to go" he said calmly.

"What?" I breathed.

"Remember the mark?"

I felt tears bubbling up to my lavender eyes "How could I forget…..it made you a completely different person"

**_Flashback_**

_"I…." my body shook violently with tremors as I stood before him. Just before his name appeared on the score board to fight some guy from the sound. "I wanna tell Kakashi sensei about that mark"_

_"No" he growled through clenched teeth "Hinata don't even think about it"_

_"Sasuke its gonna tear you apart" I closed my hands around his "You have to-" he forced me against the wall behind us as his hands tightened around my wrists "shut up"_

_"Sasuke that hurts" I flinched trying to get away from him. His grip was enough to snap my wrists if he wanted to. _

_He let go and walked down to the arena to fight._

**_Flashback over_**

"See Hinata, I'm fine now it didn't tear me apart now did it"

"Are you insane, yes it did" I hissed. I was a little startled by the tone in my own voice.

**_Flashback_**

_"SASUKE NO THIS ISNT YOU SASUKE NO! YOUR GONNA KILL HIM SASUKE STOP IT" I screamed down to him at the top of my lungs as familiar purple smoke cleared and ghastly black marks covered his body. My small hands gripped the metal railing that lined the balcony above the arena. He looked at me out the corner of red eyes "STOP" I yelled once more. He ignored me and blue lighting glowed in the palm of his pale hand. Just as he broke into a sprint in the sound Nin's direction I leapt down from the balcony. The last thing I heard was Naruto's voice "HINATA NO"_

**_Flashback over_**

"You could've killed me" I whispered softly.

"You nearly killed yourself. You knew what you were doing, that was your fault" he scoffed in my face.

"I wasn't gonna let you fall deeper into darkness Sasuke."

"You were the only one who had a chance of pulling me out of it" he said with a distant look in his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

He placed a forceful kiss on my pale lips and my lavender eyes widened. The same as back in the woods that day….during the exams…..I felt nothing. He broke the kiss and stood up "Now I have to go. We had a good run Hinata. Me you and Naruto we all had fun….and you… You fell in love"

I leapt to my feet "excuse me?"

He chuckled "honestly Hinata, even if the two of you never got past more than a simple dance at the fall formal about two years ago, your emotions exceeded that one dance didn't they?"

I found myself staring at my feet as my cheeks turned pink "I…I was gonna…t-tell him….I just…n-never"

He cut me off "you were never going to tell him Hinata, you're too sweet, too good to love someone twice your age. You'd never bring yourself to tell him"

"That's beside the point. You're not going anywhere" I clenched my fists.

In one swift movement he was behind me "what are you gonna knock me out and leave?" I whispered softly under my breath.

"Actually….no" he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and whispered "goodbye, Hinata" at the shell of my ear and then he was gone. I looked around for any sign of him "Sasuke" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The only answer was an echo . I felt the tears slip down my pale cheeks. I wasn't crying because I'd lost a crush or because the leafs heart throb had just disappeared. I was crying because someone I'd considered a dear friend for over two years now had just walked out of my life.

Rain poured down and thunder cracked. My clothes clang to my body and I stumbled down the street and turned a few corners until I came to Naruto's house. I slammed my fist against the door several times. The blond answered the door with tiered eyes wearing a pair of blue pajamas and a little beaver hat.

"Hinata" he yawned rubbing his blue eye with his fist "what time is it?"

"Sasuke's gone" I hissed.

"What" his eyes widened.

"I tried to stop him but I…I wasn't strong enough"

The blonde's eye brows furrowed together and the look in his eyes grew serious. "Let's go" he grasped my hand "where are we going" I called over the sound of pouring rain.

"To Kakashi sensei's house" I shivered as we ran down the road. I was hardly dressed to be outside like this. Naruto banged on the door over a hundred times before Kakashi finally answered. I found myself staring at him. He wasn't wearing his mask….or a shirt. Blood rushed color to my cold pale cheeks.

"Get in here, both of you" he said urgently pulling Naruto into the house. He laid a hand on my shoulder and pushed a strand of blue hair behind my ear "go have a seat on the couch okay" I nodded as my teeth chattered behind my lips. It was warm in his house and I just stood beside the couch not wanting to get the leather wet.

The silver haired man walked out with two towels and a blanket.

"Here you two" he threw a towel at both Naruto and me. I began drying my wet haired.

"Hinata, you'll never dry wearing that Kimono" Kakashi said softly lying the blanket down on the arm of the couch next to me.

My cheeks turned bright pink "um….I'll….b-be okay"

He chuckled "to what do I owe this visit so late at night?"

"s-Sasuke" I shivered "he's gone" my voice was only a ghost of a whisper.

"Stay here" he said quietly.

"Where are you going" I squeaked.

"To bring him back" he half growled.

I grasped his hand with mine "promise me you'll be back by morning with or without him"

"Hinata"

"Promise" I felt more tears stream down my cheeks "I couldn't bear losing you both in one night"

"Fine then, I promise I'll be back by morning"

Naruto sat down on the couch as the door closed. I slid my kimono off and wrapped the wool blanket around my shoulders. I took a seat next to the blond "do you think he'll find him"

"How far could he have gone" Naruto yawned.

I rested my head against my friends shoulder "knowing him…..farther than you'd think" the warmth of the blanket settled in around me and my eye lids grew heavy. I fought to keep them open. But it was 4 am and I was far to tiered to fight anymore. I drifted off into a light sleep.


	8. one more time

**_Ch8- one more time_**

"Hinata" Kakashi's voice woke me up.

I yawned and looked up at him through my dark lashes "Hm?' I mused.

Then I realized Naruto wasn't next to me anymore and leapt up "where is he" Kakashi rushed his arms around my slender body restraining me when I moved.

"Hinata clam down"

"No" I screeched "if he's gone after him he'll get hurt" I struggled to free myself but all my attempts to move my sensei were failed.

He laid a finger down on my lips "Hinata, he has gone after Sasuke, he's taken Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Kiba with him. I'm sure he'll be fine."

I shook my head pushing his hand away "why couldn't I go then?"

"You're running a high fever, that's why"

I whispered "This is really happening isn't it….he's gone"

Kakashi nodded "were gonna get him back"

I shook my head "no….if I've learned anything about Sasuke in these past few years, it's that he comes on his own terms. We won't get him back unless he wants to come back"

"You know Hinata; it seems you know both Naruto and Sasuke very well"

I nodded "and I know you to sensei"

"How so?"

"I've heard you talking in your sleep. When you're lying near me during missions when were all sleeping outside. I've heard you talking about Rin and Obuto. You must miss them"

He nodded "all the time. Losing a team mate is like losing a family member. You know Sasuke's alive, Obuto wasn't…." his voice trailed off.

"Obuto Uchiha" I whispered "is that where you got your eye?"

He seemed to have bitten his lip "y..Yes" he was becoming emotional. I'd never seen him look so sad. It was then that I realized he was crying.

"Sensei" I whispered inching closer to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "s'okay" I whispered running my fingers through his silvery hair "s'okay" he threw his large hands up on my back and pulled me closer. At that moment I could feel his warmth. I could hear his heart. But most importantly I could hear him crying and all I wanted in the world was to dry his tears.

I rushed into the hospital about three days later. It would seem that everyone was injured. Shikamaru had the least of it. A broken finger. Naruto…Choji….Neji…Kiba…..they were all in critical condition. I ran down the hall to Naruto's hospital room. He was staring out the window, all wrapped up in bandages from head to toe.

"Hey" I smiled sitting down on the ledge of his bed.

"He's gone" was all he said.

"You did your best"

The door creaked open and a certain pink haired girl walked in "am I interrupting something?"

I shook my head "n-no" and then I got up and left.

The next two years were long and dragged out Naruto was gone a lot and then it came to a point where he just didn't come back. Id focused mostly on my training. I had no real intention of going after Sasuke. I knew even if I did he wouldn't come back. I didn't see the point. Still I never blamed Naruto because I knew how much he cared.

"well hey there" a familiar voice forced me to turn away from the tree I was abusing with gentle fist.

"Naruto" I chirped throwing my arms around his neck.

He chuckled picking me up and spinning me around "Look at you"

I laughed and smiled as he put me down "I'm glad your back"

He took my hands in his "we can go after him Hinata"

I shook my head "Naruto I'm sorry but I gave up on him a long time ago, it's been two years"

The blond grasped my shoulders "please Hinata"

The pleading look in his blue eyes forced a sigh to escape from my lips "Once more? And then were done and we forget about it?"

He smiled "just one more go at trying to find him and bring him back"

I almost couldn't believe id agreed to it.


	9. found you

_**Ch9- found you**_

I sighed and leaned back against the post of the village gates. Naruto wasn't late, id come early. I was still completely against this in every way. After all we would fail. He wouldn't come back with us; Sasuke never came when he was called. "Hinata" Naruto smiled waving his hand at me as he walked toward me.

"Hey" I whispered quietly picking my bag up from where it sat in a slump by my feet. The start of the walk seemed so long. "Do you even know where to look?"

"I think so" he said quietly in a tone that was unlike him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked to the side "I know you guys were like brothers"

"It's more than that Hina; he's the only family I had"

"Naruto he left you and me and Kakashi and we never once turned our backs on him"

"We'll find out why when we find him" he said with hope in his blue eyes.

I bit my lower lip and thought back to that night.

_"I wasn't gonna let you fall deeper into darkness Sasuke."_

_"You were the only one who had a chance of pulling me out of it" he said with a distant look in his eyes._

_"Excuse me?"_

_He placed a forceful kiss on my pale lips and my lavender eyes widened. The same as back in the woods that day….during the exams…..I felt nothing. He broke the kiss and stood up "Now I have to go. We had a good run Hinata. Me you and Naruto we all had fun….and you… You fell in love"_

_I leapt to my feet "excuse me?"_

I could taste blood in my mouth by the time I released my lower lip form my teeth. Sasuke was my close friend….someone id of done anything for even risk my life. Now I just wanted to know he was safe. Even if he didn't come home. I wanted to see him again.

When it got dark we didn't stop to camp. We just kept walking. I looked up at the stars and smiled thinking back on our first real mission. Sasuke and I sat out on the fire escape and had a real conversation for the first time ever.

Then my gaze shifted to Naruto. He wasn't the same little hyper active boy that had drooled at the sight of lady Fuhara. He'd grown up some. Not so much that he wasn't Naruto anymore. Just enough to make people admire him. Of course I admired him long before now. \

"Hinata" Naruto yelled out making me jump.

A hand flew up over my mouth and pulled me against a well built body. "Sasuke let her go"

I heard him chuckle still not removing his hand from my mouth "This is Hinata? This beautiful young woman I have here, is little insignificant Hinata Hyyuga?"

I struggled against him and moved my head up so his hand was no longer on my mouth "two years ago, Hinata Hyyuga was the only one who could save you stupid ass" I hissed.

"You've grown up" he whispered.

"So have you" I tore away from his grasp. That's how I knew he wasn't going to fight us. I got away from him because he let me go. Never in a million years could I break free of hid grasp on my own.

"Come home" I pleaded softly.

"Hinata I can't, I have to kill-"I cut him off "KILL ITACHI?" I yelled.

"DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT IF YOU SPENT YOUR LIFE TRYING TO KILL HIM THAT WHEN YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?"

"Hinata" Naruto touched my arm and I tore away.

"No" I hissed as tears bubbled up in my lavender eyes "he's gonna freaking listen, Sasuke killing him won't help. It won't bring them back. And when you do kill him, what next? You'll just be even more alone in the world" I wrapped my arms around his waist and locked them tight.

I muttered against his chest "with me and Naruto you have a family. We'd never let anything happen to you. Don't be scared to come home. Don't be scared to let people get close and love you. Don't ever be scared of love" the tears were streaming down my cheeks.

He placed a hand on the back of my head and whispered "why not?"

I said quietly through my tears "because it's a warm, beautiful feeling that makes you the happiest person alive."

"Is that how you feel with him" his voice was almost gentle.

I nodded against his chest. I could hear a slight smile in his voice "then why is it so hard to surrender to love?"

I turned my head so my cheek rested against his chest "it leaves you open vulnerability"

He said "don't cry anymore. I'm coming home"

I jumped with happiness "really?"

He nodded. I grabbed his hand "Naruto come on"

"Um guys" the blond whispered.

"What?" I was smiling so much now my face hurt.

"Why are there eyes up there?"

I looked up. At least three pairs of eyes were watching us from the shadows of the trees. "Get Itachi's little brother and the nine tailed beast if you can" one hissed.

"Naruto run' I screamed an ear piercing scream.

"Hina-"I shoved him foreword "GO" he must of understood how serious I was because he left.

A large bird that looked to be made of clay swopped down and snatched a stunned Sasuke up. I leapt up and latched onto the tail and held on tight.

"What are you doing" Sasuke hissed from where he was trapped in its claws.

"I'm not losing you again" I called over the sound of the wind. Sasuke looked dizzy "are you okay?" then I saw a crimson liquid seeping from the spaces in between the birds claws. He was losing a dangerous amount of blood.

Soon the bird landed in a cave. I let go and landed on the stone ground. It was dark and I used the shadows to my advantage. I watched a man with long blond hair release Sasuke's unconscious body from the claws of the bird.

"I don't understand why leader Sama wanted him un" he muttered "he's not a host"

A young looking red head stepped out of what looked like a human puppet "we can't seem to catch the nine tailed beast, so we'll get him to come to us using the young Uchiha. Damn it Deidara your slow" his voice reminded me of Sasuke's, everything he said sounded like a command.

"what am I gonna do" I whispered to myself.


	10. the calvary is here

_**Ch10- the Calvary is here**_

The blond and red head left the cave after a blue haired girl walked in and asked that they follow her. I crawled out of the shadows and knelt down beside Sasuke. His wound was pretty deep. I placed my hands over it and let my chakra do the rest. I bit my lip and waited for his solid black eyes to open.

"you stupid girl" he whispered.

"yeah, I know" I said quietly.

"Why would you do this…get yourself captured I mean"

"I told you, I won't let you leave us again. Besides I'm not so sure these people are very smart. I've been here for about six hours and they still haven't noticed."

He propped himself up on his elbows "really now?"

Suddenly his arms flew around my shoulders "Hinata" he whispered against my throat.

"Sasuke" I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"I will protect you"

"And I'm not leaving you; you don't turn your back on your team mates. Kakashi told us that before remember"

"I'm sorry for leaving you guys"

I ran my fingers through his hair "your forgiven, don't worry about that right now"

"well when did you get in here un?" the blond and red head were standing side by side.

I looked up.

"don't touch her" Sasuke leapt up and drew his sword.

I stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "SASUKE" an all too familiar voice forced my head up.

Naruto thrust his fist into Deidara's back and threw him across the cave floor. The red head hissed "idiot. You can't take us on your own"

I leapt over Sasuke's head "he's not alone"

"Not at all" sakura smiled as she and Ino entered the cave followed by Shikamaru and Neji. I smiled. "Naruto you went and got all of them?"

He shook his head "I'm still waiting on the rest of them to get it in gear and get here"

"Sorry I'm late" Kakashi walked in followed by Guy sensei and…..Lady Tsunade. I was confident the fight was won now.

Sasuke grasped my arm "the rest of the akasuki is here Hinata, I sense their chakra"

I nodded. This was gonna be like a war.

A bloody war.


	11. How its supposed to be

_**Ch11- how it's supposed to be**_

Rain poured down like a raging sea coming down from a gray sky. It was the only sound I could hear. The silence was deafening. Was everybody….dead?

I panted as I forced myself up off my stomach and onto my knees. My byakugan was still activated and I looked around the tangled mass of bloody bodies. "IS ANY ONE ALIVE" I yelled out with all the voice I had left. Blood was pouring from my side near my rib cage. I felt my body going numb.

I crawled over to where I saw Kakashi lying. "sensei" I said quietly as I pulled him into my arms. "Hinata" he touched my face with his hand.

"don't die" I cried softly into the hand he had on my face.

"Hinata, you need to know that you're amazing."

"I don't feel amazing" I whimpered feeling my breath hitch.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up "Naruto?"

He smiled at me "everyone's alright. Except for Ino…..and well N..Neji"

I bit my lower lip still holding onto Kakashi "only those two?"

He nodded "yeah just them"

I wanted to cry for the loss of Neji but everyone else was alright and that was something to be thankful for "what wonderful news" I plastered a fake smile to my face.

I watched as the others held each other and cried tears of sadness and happiness.

I looked down at the man in my arms "please don't leave me"

"Hinata"

I whispered "yes?" and his lips caught mine in a chaste kiss. I felt my face go red despite the fact I felt like I was going to pass out from blood loss. I kissed back for a moment and I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist. Then my body fell limp and everything went black.

I opened my eyes like I had many times before in the Kohona infirmary. With Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi at my bed side waiting for me to wake up after a fainting spell. "what happened" I smiled softly propping myself up on my elbows.

Kakashi's hand was closed around mine "you lost a lot of blood"

"shouldn't you be in the hospital?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head "I'm fine now. Tsunade and Sakura took good care of me"

Sasuke rustled my already messy hair with his large pale hand "and I got off easy, I just can't go on any missions or carry weapons until she trusts me again"

Naruto punched him in the shoulder "and he's gotta have an Anbu with him at all times if Kakashi sensei's not around"

I laughed softly and my fingers laced with Kakashi's. our eyes met and he gave me a soft smile. "Come on dope" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ear and dragged him out of the hospital room.

"I love you, Hinata" he said softly.

I smiled and pushed his mask down around his neck with my fingers. "I love you to" I tilted my head up and my eyes fluttered closed and his lips touched mine. It started off a gentle kiss and then turned into my arms around his neck and his around my waist. A love that had waited in silence for more than four years could grow and actually be something now.

His touch made my heart race and it seemed like I couldn't hold him close enough. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair and it only made me wanna hold him closer. He whispered soft 'I love you's' in between kisses and made me blush.

**_ One month later._**

I laughed and my head fell back as I glided effortlessly across the icy pond on my ice skates. Sasuke smiled softly at me as he skated a circle around me. Kakashi was tying the laces on his skates sitting in the snow next to my Anbu mask.

I twirled around and my braided hair fell over my shoulder when I leaned over in front of my boyfriend. Kakashi smiled up at me "you know were all proud of you"

I nodded and stole a quick kiss from his lips. "WAHAAAAA" Naruto flew into me throwing my slender frame down onto of Kakashi where he now lay on his back in the snow. I blushed staring into his eyes.

"IDIOT' Sasuke yelled. I laughed as Kakashi helped me to my feet. It was just one of those days where we were slacking off. It was so good to laugh with Sasuke again. So good to have everyone around. Neji and Ino's funeral was the last sad incident of my life. I still missed Neji every now and then. That was to be expected though, he was family.

I raised an eye brow at Sasuke and reminded him that he was still on probation as he raised a hand to punch Naruto. He sighed and skated away from the blond. "I swear they never change" I laughed softly as Kakashi's arm draped around my shoulders.

"they might change physically, Hinata….they just don't age mentally…..at all" he muttered kissing my cheek. I grabbed his hand and led him out onto the ice "skate with us"

He smiled and gave in. Sasuke Kakashi and I all seemed to skate pretty well, but then we all laughed when ever Naruto slipped and slid all over the place. I rested my head on my lovers shoulder "this is how it's supposed to be" I smiled when Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's back and Sasuke slid across the pond, forced to piggy back the laughing blond.

Kakashi nodded "I agree."


End file.
